


96 Seconds: A Star Trek AOS Spock Hurt Comfort Story

by DoctorBeth



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Spock, Injured Spock, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBeth/pseuds/DoctorBeth
Summary: McCoy treats an injured Spock after an alien intruder infiltrates the bridge and Spock defeats him at all costs.





	1. Chapter 1

96 Seconds A Star Trek TOS/AOS Story by Doctor Beth

 

“So how did you get the bump on the head again?” McCoy asked as he examined the back of Spock’s head. Spock winced at the touch.

“The occipital portion of my skull impacted with my science console.”

“Then, how did you break your collarbone?” McCoy wanted to keep Spock talking. It was clearly painful, but he needed to assess the severity of the concussion before he let him sleep or enter a healing trance.

“My shoulder hit the console first. The impact dislodged the console from its moorings.”

“That must have been one hell of an impact. Then they brought you down to sickbay?”

“No, the situation was not yet stabilized.”

“The rumor is that you single-handedly saved the ship.” Definitely a concussion. Definitely shocky. They had brought Spock in and he was covered in blood. The security team had not even allowed McCoy up to the bridge because they hadn’t cleared it yet. They brought Spock down because they thought he was dying. He certainly looked like he was when they brought him in.

Spock winced as McCoy prodded his chest. Broken ribs, internal injuries. He would definitely need surgery, but McCoy had to get him stabilized first, otherwise he could die from shock.

“I did not ‘single-handedly save the ship, Doctor.” Spock said testily

“Well, then, what did happen?” McCoy was wiping up blood. Spock was going to need a shower after this. It looked like most of the blood came from a scalp wound. The security chief said there was green blood all over the bridge.

“I detected the beam a second before the intruder materialized. The intruder appeared in front of the Captain. He shot Jim-“

Spock paled as if just now realizing. “Where is he? Where is the Captain?” Spock tried to rise, but McCoy held him back. 

“It’s all right. Jim is fine. He is in that bed over there. He was just stunned.”

Spock looked over to the side even though McCoy could clearly see it hurt a lot. Then he sighed and relaxed back on the bed. “I thought…”

“I know.” McCoy patted Spock on the arm. “He’ll be coming out of it soon, don’t worry. So, what happened then?”

“He then shot Security Officer Reynolds.”

“He was probably trying to shoot he intruder.”

“Yes. I leaped down and pulled the phaser from the intruder. The intruder propelled me across the room and I hit the science console.”

McCoy was mesmerized by the compelling story. “Then you tackled him?”

“No. I was momentarily stunned on the deck. I believe at this moment Nyota pressed the alarm. My vision was obscured by darkness, but I did not ‘pass out’ as you would call it Doctor.”

“It sounds like you did.”

“I was very much aware of my surroundings. I pulled myself up. At this point my left arm was unusable.”

McCoy interrupted. “That explains your broken collarbone and dislocated shoulder, but not your broken ribs.”

“I am not finished yet.” Spock agreed. “Then Chekov and Sulu attempted to subdue him from behind, but he through them off. While he was distracted I again struck him, but he threw me against the Captain’s chair.”

Spock trailed off, then continued. “I am afraid the Captain will require a new chair.”

McCoy imagined how much force it must have taken to first break Spock’s ribs as well as the Captain’s chair. “So, that is how you broke your ribs? It must have been quite painful.”

Spock paused and a look of admiration appeared in his expression. “Right after the intruder threw me down, Nyota, Lieutenant Uhura, jumped over the railing and kicked the intruder in the neck. It must have damaged his trachea because he staggered back and started coughing. I stood up and gave him the Vulcan neck pinch. He finally collapsed”

“I was not able to stand anymore. Nyota tried to help me but the security personnel entered the bridge and insisted I come to sickbay. I was somewhat disoriented.

“I bet you were.” He had also lost probably a liter of blood in the process.

“96 seconds.” McCoy said.

“What”

“The Security Chief said there was 96 seconds between the first alarm and when they entered the bridge.”

“It seemed like it was much longer.”

“I bet it did.”

“Thank, you Spock.”

Spock looked startled. “Why are you thanking me?”

“You saved us all. You saved Jim, the ship.


	2. 96 Seconds: An Analysis and notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a brief explanation of the writing process that went into writing 96 Seconds. It includes background, notes and explanations.

An analysis of 96 seconds

This story, such as it is, was conceived after a friend asked me to write an action scene. I tried and tried but could not come up with anything, but then I thought of what would happen if Dr. McCoy had to deal with the aftermath (as he probably often has to).

The following are notes I took before, during and after, so I can 

Here is some background information:  
• The intruder is from a fringe group who wants to take over the Enterprise. They have access to the intra-warp beaming technology and attempt to use that to take the Bridge.  
• They have a basic layout of the bridge and know which officers are in which stations  
• They assume the Captain and Security Officer would be the biggest threat.  
• They also assume the female communications officer and the peaceful Vulcan would be the smallest threat.

 

I also play D&D and I set this up as a basic combat. There are 3 components to combat in D&D  
• Initiative: The order in which each character acts  
• Action: The action each character takes (fight, run away, etc)  
• Injury: how much damage can each player take before being disabled.  
•   
So, in my story, the action went like this:  
• Spock detects the beam and turns from his station to see the intruder appear. He, therefore had warning.  
• The intruder appears in the middle of the bridge with two weapons and stuns the Captain, then turns and stuns the security guard (he has a special multiple attack skill)  
• (On a side note, he did not have as much control as to where he appeared. It would have been better to appear with his back to the wall and start shooting people.  
• Spock attacks from behind and partially disarms the intruder who then thrusts Spock backwards.  
• Uhura meanwhile is calling for help (seriously, the intruder should have disabled her first to prevent her from raising the alarm).  
• Chekov and Sulu attack from behind. They wound the intruder but are injured.  
• Spock attacks again, but is unsuccessful  
• Uhura kicks the intruder (she is Starfleet trained) and wounds him.  
• Spock uses the Vulcan neck pinch to disable the intruder.

This takes place in 96 seconds, with about 10 seconds for every action. The intruder has a lot of hit points and can therefore take a lot of damage, but then so does Spock. This would have worked if Spock had not been forewarned and was able to attack the intruder.

Seriously this whole intra warp beaming technology is a big plot hole just waiting to be filled by nefarious writers.


End file.
